


Green whale 绿鲸

by LeeZhig



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZhig/pseuds/LeeZhig
Summary: “Not the whale,Murdoc.You're the shark.”





	Green whale 绿鲸

**Author's Note:**

> “Not the whale,Murdoc.You're the shark.”

🐋壹🐋  
海水是墨蓝的。与夜空不同，没有闪烁的星辰，只有从水面上透下来的微弱的光。鱼群从中穿过，把本就浑暗不堪的水底搅动得更加污浊。四周涌来的混乱水波让人窒息，冰冷咸腥的海水又像融化的塑料一样粘稠无比，拍打着，挤压着。堵死了每一条气体妄图从中挣脱的缝隙。  
2D像失重了似的漂浮在这里面。他发现自己能够呼吸，只是吸入物让他胸口发闷，几乎裂开。他又把双手举在了自己眼前，模糊的视线却连指头都看不清。手指收起，握拳，刺骨的寒冷使他痛苦，2D用手臂将自己抱住，蜷起了双腿。  
不久，他远远的看到对面亮起了光，是昏黄色的，光晕在水中左右飘荡。起初是微弱地间断闪烁，慢慢开始变得明亮。暖调的光让2D感到温暖，因此他朝着光源游去。越是靠近那光，那光就越是刺眼，也逐渐变换了颜色，从柔和的黄变成了诡异的绿，光晕变得扭曲。可他仍然看不清那头是个什么物体，前面是因为太暗，现在是因为光太亮。  
2D发现那光源突然在向他靠近，疑惑地停下来。周围水波开始不安，涌动起来，冲击着他的身体。海水愈发粘稠，像黏住了他，使他的四肢难以控制。2D眼看着那绿光逼近他，仿佛下一秒就要把他吞噬。突然感到从对面而来的一股强大吸力，伴随着低沉紧促的隆隆声，像是谁在深水底下打开了一个巨大的盒子。绿色光线扭曲成了波浪条状，分散开来，把藏在光另一头的物什显露了出来。  
2D这才发现，那是一头巨大的，谲诡绿色的，  
鲸鱼。  
它张着大嘴，两排梳状牙齿上长满了青苔，缠绕着海草，皮肤粗糙斑驳，发着绿色的荧光。刺眼绿光的来源是嵌在额前的探照灯，那灯却故障般兀地灭了，只留下了它身体的荧光轮廓。  
他被迅速吸向那张大嘴，吸力中四肢失控，无法动弹。2D绝望地叫喊着，任凭最原始的恐惧支配大脑，眼睁睁看着自己被卷入鲸鱼嘴里。  
他在那黑暗腥臭的嘴里旋转翻滚，又因鲸鱼将水从嘴过滤出的冲击力而狠狠撞在梳子一样的牙柱上。这一撞撞得2D七荤八素，背脊像要断了般剧痛，喉咙里马上涌起了血腥味。  
忽然听见头顶传来呼啸的水声，没等他抬起头来，鲸鱼上排那些粗大牙齿，猛地往下合拢了。

2D是被踢醒的。  
睁开眼睛面前却是Murdoc怒气冲冲的脸，“老天，你怎么还在睡？！”他指了指房间里那扇小小的圆窗，外面的海水透着明亮的天光，看样是快到了正午。  
2D木滞地望着面前的人，神智尚停留在那诡异绿鲸的口中。Murdoc无法从他漆黑的眼中看出情绪来，愤叹一声转头看向窗口前的小桌，上面堆满了空白的、杂乱的纸张。一支笔掉落在地上，一旁的笔盖已经被踩裂。他上前伸手去翻动那堆纸，在纸堆最下面发现了一张写满了“whale”的纸，字迹绝望又潦草。  
Murdoc皱着眉，把这张纸揉成一团丢进墙角的垃圾桶。他回头来看着仍然呆呆躺在床上的2D，“为什么，一个星期了，你一首歌都没写出来？”  
2D颤抖着张开了嘴，却什么声音都没有发出。眼睛像是盯着天花板，又像望着那扇小圆窗外。Murdoc见人没有反应，抓起桌上那些纸，重重砸在床上人身上，白纸滑下来，散落一地。他厉声对2D说，“明天，明天早上，我要看到你的新歌。”Murdoc离开，一脚踩在了那笔盖上，抬脚，支离破碎。门在他身后猛的被摔上了。  
2D静静地躺在那里，他又躺了很久，直到小窗外的光明亮无比，粼粼中能看见鱼群穿梭。他扶着墙边慢慢坐起，有液体从他的眼角流下来，落在裤子上。  
他没去管那滴眼泪。2D仍然在回想着绿鲸，梳状的齿墙在他面前形成了屏障，隔绝了所有光线。他的眼睛愈发的黑了，像深不见底的空穴，他远远地看着绿鲸从小窗的一头游到另一头，额顶的灯又亮了起来，成为唯一的光源。2D忘记现在正值正午，他又回到了那个绝望的梦里，那个反复折磨了他一个星期的梦魇。  
2D发出长长的，痛苦的叫喊声，一头砸向墙壁，整个人埋进了身边的被子里。  
Cyborg Noddle端着午餐进来，是咖啡和三明治。它把盘子留在了零散着纸张的桌面上后，在2D的床边站了很久，又伸出手来隔着被子抚在他的背上，2D惊恐似的弹起一下，两只手抓紧了床单，这轻抚像给了他些许安慰，又平静了下来。可最终它还是走了，把门用沉重的铁链锁住，钥匙上楼交给了Murdoc。

🐋貳🐋  
Murdoc手里攥着那把Cyborg Noddle交给他的钥匙，沉默地望了很久。他开始思考，在2D如此状态下仍然把他锁住，是正确的做法吗，他又想起那张写满了“whale”的纸，那狂躁的笔迹，还有2D空洞得厉害的双眼。这样下去他会怎样，发疯，或者抑郁，或者，  
自己会把他毁掉吗？  
不行，Murdoc知道把他毁掉意味着什么。意味着Gorillaz再没有唱歌的主手，Murdoc也再找不到如此听从于他的新人，这是财产的流失，也是才华的流失。他的才华是无可替代的。  
但好像不止意味着这些……他妈的，我干嘛要想这么多。Murdoc烦躁地把钥匙扑通一下丢进一边半满的盛着酒的杯子里，他起身离开屋子，去海滩上找些什么事干干，好让他暂时不去想那被困在水底的烦扰着他的人。

当2D的情绪基本恢复平静，神智清楚了些时，他从被子里探出身坐起来。房间这下是亮得真真切切，那些噩梦中的幻影被这光驱赶，魂飞魄散，躲进了床底的阴影中。2D起身了，光着脚走到屋角那个简陋的洗手池，好把自己那一身一脸黏糊糊的泪水汗水的混合物洗个干净。  
他这才感到饥饿。接着往小桌前走去，却一脚踩在了地上破碎的笔盖残骸上，塑料碎片锋利的边缘扎进脚底，很疼，2D抬脚看时已经有血液渗出。发现流血不是很严重，他也就没有管，忍着痛走到桌边坐下。2D吃掉了那个三明治，但没有喝咖啡，他把咖啡移到桌角，弯腰捡起了笔。  
2D握着笔默默地看向那扇小窗，一扇一旦打开了，就会至他于死地的窗。他实在是太想念能看见云朵和星星、闻到植物气味的日子了。这一辈子来，他是第一次那样渴望阳光洒在自己身上的感觉，就算是从前在常常阴雨的英国时都没有这样渴望过。2D实在不明白，为何Murdoc要像对待囚犯一样把自己囚禁在这地下室，他又回想起从前在乐队的日子，大家都说Murdoc总是欺负他，但他毫不在意，因为在他心里，那是很重要的人。  
或许说，2D也是Murdoc很重要的人。  
是吗。

正午的太阳灼人得厉害，塑胶的地面炙烤得几乎融化，四周弥漫着焦臭味。Murdoc戴着护目镜，嘴里叼着一支烟坐在滩边加固他的小艇，焊补可能会松动的的每一条接缝。阳光甚至比焊光还要刺眼，举着沉重焊枪的手臂酸痛发麻。有汗水顺着脸流下滴在地面上，不一会就蒸发了，就像它从来不存在一样。  
他实在是燥热得受不了了，把焊枪嗵地一下丢在旁边。集中起注意力的他倒是淡忘了内心的情绪，却久久不能平静下来。高温使他失去胃口，已经过了吃饭的时间也没有饥饿的感觉。Murdoc不想回到屋子里去，想离那间地下室远远的。他把烟头摁灭在沙地里，跑到塑胶岛的另一头去——那里长着一棵粗大的老棕榈树，脱掉鞋子在它的荫蔽下躺平。Murdoc被烈日炙烤得头昏脑涨，甚至没等他胡思乱想些什么，就要睡去。在睡着之前，意识里Murdoc模模糊糊地对自己说，对，就该是这样。  
现在是下午三点左右的光景，摆在桌角的咖啡已经凉透了，从窗户照进来的阳光微微倾斜。2D的头枕在一条盘起的手臂上，另一只手松松地握着那支笔，狭小桌面上堆着的空白纸张却仍是旧样子。他又睡着了，连日漫长的噩梦使他疲惫不堪，幸是这次的沉睡平缓无梦，他也才算是得到了比较饱满的睡眠。可这远远不够。他需要的是离开这潮湿狭小的地下室，回到地面之上，找一张足够舒适的床好好睡上个几天几夜。  
此时的他只能在黑夜到来之前，再多睡几个小时了。

🐋叁🐋  
Murdoc被一阵风吹醒来，太阳西斜，树影偏移，绯红色的阳光投撒在他身上，温暖又温柔。饥肠辘辘的他站起来，再待下去就是夜了，这下不得不回到房子里去。风又刮过来，带来了这里特有的、潮湿暖温的气息，脚底踩着的沙子又是凉爽的，Murdoc感到十分舒适，哼哼着不成调的曲子，弯下腰把鞋子穿好，往屋子大门走去。  
可越是靠近屋子，他就越是不安。Murdoc用钥匙打开门进入，把外套脱下往沙发上丢，没有丢准，掉在沙发后面，不顾。径直走到餐桌前，看见上面摆着Cyborg Noddle做好的晚餐，而它完成一切后就自己回到充电位待机了。  
他坐下，心不在焉地给自己倒一杯酒，连着早上那半杯充在一起，举起杯一饮而尽。当他的嘴唇碰到了什么冰凉的硬物时，才注意到那把在酒杯底躺了一整天的钥匙。Murdoc把钥匙倒出来，感觉有些恶心，他哼哼了一声，没有管那么多，又给自己把酒斟满，开始吃晚餐。  
这一餐吃得不是很舒适，也许是食物放得有些凉了，沉沉地积在胃里，又像是因为那杯泡了钥匙的酒，令人难受。妈的，是我活该。Murdoc这样想着，抬头看了看客厅角落站在充电位的Cyborg Noddle，目光又转移到桌面上，又看见那把湿漉漉的钥匙躺在那里，静悄悄的，像极了今早床上的2D。  
他举起酒瓶直饮了几大口，瓶中的液体立刻就去了一半，酒精的后劲冲得他有些飘然。Murdoc极力让自己不要去想2D，只需要明天早上去地下室，看他的新歌就行了。没错，会出什么事呢。  
可会有新歌吗，他还能写得出来吗？这一夜过去后，他离毁灭就是又近一步了。  
只不过是一个晚上，能怎么样。  
是吗？  
Murdoc的情绪开始不受控制地翻滚，两种不同的声音此起彼伏，握着酒瓶的手指不自觉用力，指节发白。见鬼，他发现了心里升起一股无可觅处的愧疚，还有恐惧，这情绪不断谴责着他。这是Murdoc有生之年来，少有的自我谴责。我还不是可恶至极，起码我不会拿儿童的灵魂做交易，那我现在又为什么要做这样的事情呢。  
他煎熬着把瓶中剩余的酒给自己灌了下去。  
把他毁掉了，你能得到什么。

🐋肆🐋  
2D突然清醒过来，猛的挺起腰板，看见窗外光线昏沉暗淡，意识到自己就这样睡了一个下午，距离明天Murdoc的期限仅仅剩下一个夜晚。他舔舔嘴唇，喉咙干渴，端起那杯冷透了的咖啡吮饮一半，又放回原位。摇了摇手中的笔，想要在纸上胡乱涂画些什么，奈何那支笔头已经干了，什么都写不出来，握着笔尾使劲甩了几下也无济于事。他只好无奈地把笔放在了桌面上。  
得到短暂休息的他现在的精神状态好了不少，2D离开了桌前，脚底的伤口还在隐隐作痛，他就一步一跛地在房间里转着圈，这是在这狭小空间里的唯一消遣。有一只老鼠顺着墙边迅速爬过，又忽然停下，2D蹲下去用手指把它的尾巴揪住，提起来放在手掌上。那老鼠不大，刚好够趴在2D的手心。它倒不怕人，先是没有动，用那圆溜溜的眼睛好奇地打量着四周不一样的场景，接着尖尖的鼻子抽动了两下。2D也看着它，用另一只手的手指抚摸它背上的毛，虽然不知道这老鼠是怎么进来的，但有老鼠，那应该就会有通向外面的老鼠洞吧。他这么想着，手指向下摸到了老鼠的尾巴，那老鼠便像受惊一样倏地跳下手心，窜到桌角躲了起来。  
2D噘着嘴冲它消失的地方扬了扬眉，只好站了起来。他开始思考从老鼠洞中逃脱的可行性，但是却找不到那个也许存在老鼠洞，而从老鼠洞中逃往外面，几乎是不可能的。  
他叹口气，一屁股坐在床边，肩膀和背一下子颓垮下来。房间里越来越暗，外面的太阳是整个落下了，红的夕色也逐渐淡去。2D这才发现，要入夜了。  
小窗不再往屋内渗进光了，漆黑的窗口更像是把房间里的光一点点向外吸去，地板上的阴影在扩散，慢慢爬上墙壁，占据天花板。那些躲藏在阴影里的幻象开始蠢蠢欲动，2D有些恐惧，飞快到桌前打开了台灯开关。那老式台灯橙黄色的光填满了那一方小小桌面，驱赶走四周黑暗，他才稍稍安宁下来。坐在桌前，盯着那盏灯，接着伸出了双手，让它们被带着温度的光温暖着，用手指前后拨动桌前的笔。他不知道如果真的要写出点什么来的话该怎么办，在如此状态下他已经完全不信任自己的记忆了，自己也许连一串号码都记不得。  
突然那台灯发出啪的一声，熄灭了，黑暗立刻重新笼罩了整个房间。2D什么都看不见，眼前只剩下一处因长时注视强光而留下的视网膜灼伤光斑，先是亮白的，慢慢向黄褪去。他惊恐地用两只手抱住脑袋，拼命地闭眼，又睁眼，可光斑没有消散，又从中心晕扩成了荧绿色。黑暗还是打破了他的精神堡垒，他尖叫着爬上床缩进床角，把两条腿蜷立在胸前，两只手捂住眼睛，浑身恐惧着颤抖，发出痛苦的呜咽。  
2D感觉那绿色的光正向他逼近，耳边似乎又传来了低沉的隆隆声，震耳欲聋。“走开……走开…走……走开”他无意识地喃喃着，声音破裂。又感到四肢无力，身体失重，在不断漂浮旋转着。把头埋进膝盖之间，极力把自己蜷缩得更小，以减轻眩晕感。他的牙齿不停打战，发自胸腔地剧烈颤抖着，四面击涌来的水压幻觉让他快要窒息，意识昏迷。  
就当2D觉得自己快要死去的时候，光斑褪色消失了。  
他在黑暗中急促地喘息，试探着睁开一只眼睛，可眼前除了漆黑一片别无他物，他以为自己已经来到了那鲸鱼潮闷湿滑的胃里。身下的被褥变成糙软的胃壁，空气粘稠起来，远处传来的是鲸鱼缓慢震荡的心跳声。2D向前爬去，他要逃离，逃离，他害怕从四壁分泌而出的胃液将他连骨带肉地融化，变成一摊模糊的、散发着腥臭的血水。  
身体重重受到一击，是他从床上翻落了下来，他却以为撞上了鲸鱼胃里尚未消化完毕的巨大鱼骨。2D抬起头，发狂似的往前方连滚带爬，直到他的脑袋碰到了墙壁，又伸手向上摸索。墙上小窗透进微弱的墨蓝色海水的光，那是鲸鱼的喉咙口了，2D像是重获了希望，朝那光亮踊去。  
小窗自然是通不过去的，为了抵抗水压，牢牢地镶嵌了两块厚重的玻璃。当2D的手指触碰到冰凉坚硬的玻璃时，内心猛的崩溃了，发出长长凄厉的叫喊。他四下寻找什么同样坚硬的物什想要打破这层屏障，退后几步又踩到了一小堆尖利的碎片，那是那只笔盖的残骸，扎在脚底旧伤上。突来的刺痛吓得他转过身去，手撑在了桌面上。  
像条件反射一样，2D抓着桌腿就把那方小桌拖了起来，举过头顶，朝着圆窗尽力砸去。

🐋伍🐋  
餐桌上杯盘狼藉，空酒瓶倒躺在一边。Murdoc半个身子侧趴在桌面上，眼圈和脸颊通红，眼神飘忽，显然是喝醉了。他手无意一挥把那酒瓶给推下了桌。酒瓶没碎，落在地上倒是撞出一声脆响，瓶里的残酒流了一地。听见这声音的他身体一振，直起身来，扭头看那酒瓶眼前已经有些重影。没等他弯腰去捡，头顶的灯突然灭了。  
四周漆黑一片，Murdoc抬头看向Cyborg Noddle的充电位，那里也没了指示灯光。他便知道了是塑胶岛的供电系统出了问题，整个小岛都陷入黑暗中。这使他清醒了些，推挪椅子离开餐桌。  
有星光从客厅的排窗里照了进来，和着淡淡银色的晕。窗户外的世界与漆黑屋内相比起来明亮多了，Murdoc走到窗前，看着粼粼海面，掏出火机给自己点燃了一支烟。他推开窗户，吹到了醒人的夜风，吹散了一身酒气。  
Murdoc望着星星，自己很少在夜里凝视天空。浅浅模糊的意识里想着，有时这样做其实也不错，能让大多时浮躁的自己平静下来，就像现在。星空也许对2D的状态同样会有帮助，他看见这些星星后会清醒不少。但是2D看不见。  
这下Murdoc想起2D，他有点想知道2D的情况怎样，在控制室里能看到这栋房子包括地下室的所有监控实时录像，可现在停电了，也行不通。  
他开始担心，在水平面以下停止供电的黑暗幽闭中的2D会如何，还有让他崩溃的鲸鱼，是真的亲眼所见还仅是他的幻臆。  
黑暗无疑会给幻象更大的发挥空间。  
也许是酒精的作用，愧疚和不忍的情绪再次漫上Murdoc心头，生长茁壮，眼前出现了2D那恸动深空的眼睛。他仿佛能看见鲸鱼在那黑色眼球里游动扑息，绝望痛苦的气息戳中了Murdoc，久远积灰的不堪回忆翻滚起来。黑暗和囚禁的感觉，他再熟悉不过了。  
他仿佛看见了多年之前的自己。  
隐约听见下方传来些动静，是同早晨他听见的一样的尖利叫喊声。烟头在他紧僵的手中被掐断，带着火星的那段从窗口落了下去。Murdoc呢喃一声暗骂了句什么，干脆把剩下的滤嘴掷向远处，又啪地关上了窗，摸黑回到客厅。他还是有些迟疑，在中央停了下来。瞄了一眼餐桌的方向，又转头去看通往自己卧室的楼梯口。咬紧牙斟酌片刻后前去把桌上的钥匙揣进胸前的口袋，心里一横，抬脚就要上楼梯。  
接着他听见一声沉闷的巨响，是玻璃破碎的声音。那声音仿佛一只无形的大手，从他身后猛地将他攫住，顿在了原地。Murdoc像是终于等到了什么召唤似的，不顾一切地，转头就往那地下室冲去。

🐋陸🐋  
老式台灯从小桌上猛地滑落，摔碎在地面上，那咖啡杯也没能幸免，着地时砸中了躲藏在桌后没来得及逃离的老鼠，杯中咖啡洒了一地。圆窗的玻璃应声而碎，桌子则顺着墙落下，重重摔在窗前的地面上。巨大声响刺激着2D脆弱的神经，他受了惊吓，捂住耳朵歇斯底里尖叫着一下坐在了地上。  
Murdoc听见了那破声叫喊，加快了脚步。地下室楼道的墙壁上挂着的备用充电灯被他一把拽下，冲向房门，慌乱中打开了锁。Murdoc看见2D抱着脑袋跪坐在房间正中央，打开了那灯。  
冷白色的平射灯光照亮了2D的背影，影子投射在对面的墙壁上。墙上的小窗内层玻璃已经破碎，但外层的幸好还完好无损，否则海水将无情涌进，迅速占领这房间内的每一格空隙。确认安全后Murdoc把灯筒丢在一边冲上去，从面前揪住了2D的领子，让他抬起头来。  
“他妈的你是不是疯了？！你想就这么死在这吗？！”他前后晃动着2D的脑袋，试图使他清醒过来。可2D仍沉浸在幻象与可怕余悸之中，伸出手疯了一般扳扭Murdoc的手，腿脚胡乱蹬踹在他的身上。2D的疯狂反抗激怒了Murdoc，他钳制住2D的手腕，用膝盖用力压制2D的腿，把他按在了地上。  
2D无力反抗Murdoc的控制，失声吼叫着，身体仍在地上扭动，玻璃碎片穿过被咖啡浸湿的衣料刺进他的背部。“你他妈给我清醒点！”Murdoc咬着牙扇了他一巴掌，可却无果，倒是2D那只得到解放的手直接掐住了Murdoc的喉咙。  
Murdoc怒吼一声，腿上压制的力量更加了几分，尽全力将2D的手臂扳折向后，死死压在他的背下。他也感到脖子上的那手愈发用力了，两人僵持不下，近乎窒息。最后，他的理智被完全扼断了。  
Murdoc也进入了幻觉中。

是他第一次进了监狱，和同间牢房的犯人们扭打作一团。那些人其一用双手紧紧勒住他的脖子，他扯住那人头发向里拉拽，另一人冷不防狠狠踹了他的背一脚，Murdoc没站稳，摔倒在地上。  
掐着他脖子的人直接坐上了他的胸前，膝盖跪住他的手腕。而另一个人摁着他的腿，拉着他的裤腰，把他的裤子褪去。  
这场斗殴由何而起？  
Murdoc还记得，是他们想强奸他。

Murdoc一根根扳开2D紧掐着他喉口的手指，学着那人的姿势坐在了2D的胸口，不顾他胡乱蹬动的双腿，用脚踩住他的手臂。接着扯住他的衣领猛的向两边撕开，布料撕裂的声音让Murdoc燃烧起来。他用衣服碎条牢牢捆住2D的两只手腕，压在他的身后，自己往下退了退，俯身埋头去啃咬2D光裸的胸膛。2D极力躲开却不效，湿热尖锐的触感使他发出了呜呜的咽音。Murdoc含住那粒凸起，像是惩罚一样用力吮吸，用前齿摩擦，一阵快感冲上2D的大脑，他无暇去管黑暗和幻象的恫吓，身体不自觉因快感颤抖起来。  
身边那盏灯筒被踢转了方向，灯光照射在2D的脸上，明亮刺眼的白光直直灌入他的瞳孔，驱赶走他视线里所有的黑暗。忽然间，2D就在这眩白的光芒和颤栗之中清醒了过来。  
Murdoc呼吸粗重，开始扒他的裤子。“No,Murdoc,no......”他无法挣脱束缚，刚想叫停，却发现自己的声音竟变得破碎又虚弱，荒唐至极，这是他第一次被人这样对待，也是第一次在这样行为之下得到快感。他乱了阵脚，呼喊着，“Murdoc,Murdoc！”他恐惧地发现Murdoc完全置于状况之外，就像面前的根本不是自己一样。  
2D的裤子被粗暴地整个脱下了，屁股被Murdoc火热的裆部顶着，而后者开始啃咬他的脖颈。Murdoc把身下的人当做了那个试图强奸他的罪犯，一口咬住了他的后颈，牙齿穿破皮肤。2D痛得大喊一声，流出了眼泪，他不停呼喊着Murdoc的名字，想把他从另一头拉回现实。血液的味道却刺激着Murdoc，不顾人呼唤，他的动作愈甚。2D恐慌中忽而生智，拿双手手腕摩擦地上的玻璃片，用它割开了束缚。  
他用两只手抵住Murdoc的两肩，使劲把他上半身推离自己的身体，又架起一条腿把他下身施压的重量别开，自己打个滚迅速逃脱到一边去。“现在是你疯了？！啊？”2D冲他吼道，气喘吁吁地跪立在地板上提起自己的裤子，反手捡起身后的咖啡杯朝着Murdoc砸去。  
那杯子敲在Murdoc的头顶上，算是把他敲回过神了。他眉头皱成一团捂着脑袋撑坐起来，看见面前衣襟破碎不整面色薄绯的2D，脖颈和胸前布满红痕。“我做了什么？刚才我做了什么？！”Murdoc瞪大眼睛，“我居然还在和那个根本不存在的混蛋打架，你他妈怎么不早点叫醒我？”  
2D一脸愤恨，迎上Murdoc的目光，用手指指着后颈，“如果你觉得可能的话。”他后颈的咬痕火辣辣的疼着，玻璃渣还留在背后的伤口里。浑身酸痛，头晕目眩。“老天，这是什么破事。”Murdoc闭眼，低头用手撑着脑门心。“我的意思是，stu，我很抱歉。真的。”

🐋柒🐋  
照明灯的光打在墙壁上，两人坐在房间的两头。2D正凭着触感反手把背上伤口里的玻璃一块块往外取出，Murdoc把两肘架在立起的膝盖上，看着2D。日常虐待惯2D的Murdoc对于他今夜所受的伤，心里还是有着愧疚感的，而他极度怀疑2D粗糙的手术效果。于是他试探着问了一句，要不要我去找镊子和药什么的来？  
2D无言，又把一块沾了血的玻璃丢在了地板上。他平静下来了，只是太过疲乏，否则他会选择离开这里。良久，2D仰头靠在了墙上，没有理会他的询问，而是开口。“Murdoc，你为什么要把我关在这里。”  
Murdoc沉默了片刻，他不知该如何恰当地回答这个问题，这牵扯到了太多难以启齿的东西，他绝对不能说实话。金钱，乐队，依赖，对乐曲的渴望，仇敌的威胁…还有报复。对，报复。于是他反问，“你当时为什么不肯回来？”  
“你为什么老想把我留在你身边？”  
言来语往中两人并没有想要好好回答对方问题的打算，这个问题也是死死戳中Murdoc，让他语塞了。2D继续列出他的往事，“从前你连睡了我两个前任，那时你身后不知道还有多少女人，但你从来不去找她们。你是为了什么？”  
“因为我他妈的就是看不惯你！还有你总和她们出去约会，耽误我录歌赚钱的好事。”Murdoc反唇相讥，脸别到一边去。  
“自那之后我再也没有找过女朋友，还天天玩失踪泡酒吧宿醉，没耽误你录歌赚钱的好事吗？”2D说，“你打我，骂我，看不惯我。你全然可以找个更讨你喜的家伙来代替我在乐队的位置，但你从来没有把我从你的身边赶走。我想知道为什么。”  
Murdoc滞了一会，慢慢伸手去裤袋里摸索他的烟盒。火机的光亮啪的一声在他面前亮起，又灭了。他缓缓吐出一口烟气，先是翻滚了一阵，后缥缈消散在天花板下方。Murdoc忽然觉得面前这一切都十分虚假，唯有白灯光把那烟雾照得真实无比。  
Murdoc简直自己都不认识自己了。  
“我的确很想把你留下来，不只是为了我们的乐队。说实话我也拿不准我是怎么想的。”他挣扎许久还是开口了。“我他妈是尼古拉斯的儿子，是撒旦忠诚的信徒。我从小接触暴力经受虐待，那些塑造了我现在的一切。我真的不知道该怎么和你好好相处尽管我很渴望。我的方式绝对会伤害到你，但我束手无策。”  
“stu，你是个好家伙。你可比我好得多了。”  
“我需要你。”  
2D听了这一番话，也说不出话来。他低下头，伸手示意Murdoc他也想来一支烟。Murdoc把烟盒和火机掷了过去，火光在那一边再次亮起又熄灭，烟絮上升，和Murdoc的融为一体。  
Murdoc的话是真的打动了他，他从未听Murdoc说过这样的话，也害怕这番话不是凭心而言。“你说的这些话里面，有多少是真的？”2D了沉默很久，仿佛是为了再次确认一样问起。  
Murdoc抬起头看着他，发现他的神情凝重，故作不在乎似的撇撇嘴，“大概百分之九十吧，毕竟你还是个彻头彻尾的蠢蛋。”  
2D抄起烟盒就往他的脸上扔。

🐋捌🐋  
两人仍然是那么坐着，只是2D不再去碰他的那些伤口了，Murdoc把手里的烟掐灭，朝他招招手。“过来，我帮你看看你的伤口要怎么办。”  
2D扔掉烟头，顺从地绕过地板中央的灯爬了过去，背对着跪在Murdoc面前，把残破的上衣脱掉。Murdoc拿起灯照亮他的背部，凑过去检查。伤口已经开始凝结了，红色创口上渗出一层薄薄的血小板浆，有的里面或许还有细小的玻璃渣。他又向上去看咬痕，仍是红肿的。他想叫Cyborg Noddle下来给2D清理伤口，但是停电了，并不好操作。他又不可能丢2D一个人自己去配电室捣鼓故障电路大半天，于是Murdoc站起来，对2D说，“你在这就等我几分钟，我去找些什么东西给你消消毒。”他把照明灯留在了这里，自己一人摸黑上了楼。  
2D坐在床边又点了一支烟，他忍不住回想着Murdoc的话。他需要他，到底是怎样的需要。又想着，如果Murdoc没有把他绑架过来，自己最后绝对也会到这里来的。他也回想起自己对Murdoc说的，Murdoc虐待他嫌弃他，同理自己也可以离开Murdoc，可为什么没有。2D看着那白晃晃的照明灯光，还有大开的房门，锁链和铁锁在慌乱中被丢在一边，黑漆漆的楼道是刚才Murdoc的去处。突然，他大概已经清楚了。  
Murdoc在房间里翻箱倒柜找到了一些药棉，但是找不到酒精，他打算去厨房碰碰运气。经过餐桌旁边时被地上的酒瓶给绊到，一个踉跄差点没站稳。他气得狠狠踹了一脚那酒瓶，又突然像想到什么了，冲进厨房打开了酒柜。Murdoc凭着客厅窗外的微光看清了酒瓶上的标签，选了一瓶最烈的伏特加。抓着瓶颈赶忙回到地下室去。

Murdoc打开酒瓶，拿药棉浸满酒后给2D消毒伤口，又用剩下的药棉在他后颈做了一个包扎，虽然有些简陋，但是也尽力了。背上酒精作用的刺痛还没缓和过来，2D就捡起床脚那个被他当做过武器的咖啡杯，指着Murdoc身旁的酒瓶，“让我来一点，止痛。”  
酒液顺着杯壁流淌，他给2D斟了小半杯，后者捧着杯子饮去了一半。这酒比2D想象中的要烈，酒精在喉管里火辣辣地滚下，有些呛人。他皱了眉，抿起嘴巴。那口液体流进了胃里，燃烧的热度把寒冷驱出体外，倒是让他感觉暖和起来。他把剩下的也喝光了。  
Murdoc见人此状，也凑着瓶口往下灌了一口，握着酒瓶仔细观察瓶身的标签时才后知后觉地回忆起这瓶酒的久远来历。他皱着眉发了句牢骚，“老天，我他妈怎么会拿这瓶酒来给你消毒？”  
2D被酒的后劲冲得有些飘然，听了这话，大概也就知道Murdoc言下何意。他咧开嘴笑，把咖啡杯往Murdoc身边凑去，“那就不要浪费了。”

2D就这么添了三次酒，Murdoc则把瓶中剩下的喝去大半。2D像一堆烂泥瘫倒在床边，酒精让他四肢绵软，大脑思维飘散。“你想知道吗，”他开口，“我崩溃，为什么……”Murdoc酒量过于2D，只是有些微醺，他听见2D开始语法错乱，意下不让他再喝了，伸手去抢他手里还有酒液的咖啡杯，2D没能让他遂愿，先一步把杯中酒喝了个干净。“Green whale.”当他把杯子放下时，嘴里吐出了这两个单词。  
Murdoc想起来那张被他揉成一团丢掉的纸，现在正静静躺在墙角的垃圾桶里。他终于清楚那whale是什么了，2D并没有看见过什么鲸鱼，一切都是他的想象而已。“那都是假的，stu，这世界上哪有什么绿色的鲸鱼。”  
“我当然知道。但是它让我痛苦，让我疯臆…当我疯了的时候，我是分不清的……”2D不禁又想起来，他仰起头让脑袋使劲倒撞在床上，像是要把它从自己脑袋里彻底赶走似的，颓颓地用手端起咖啡杯去碰Murdoc手里的酒瓶，向他再讨上半杯。  
Murdoc听后不住想着2D的话，那些关于鲸鱼的幻象和刚才自己看见的人应该是同一种东西，关于为何他两人都见到了那东西，Murdoc便不愿再想下去了。他抢过2D的杯子抬手丢进垃圾桶里，自己也把酒瓶放得远远的。“行了。我们两个都他妈别喝了，找点什么其他事做做——比如和我一起去修那该死的配电机，那可比瘫在这里有建设性多了。”  
2D头枕在床沿，眼睛盯着天花板上的白色灯光不动。他没有对Murdoc抢走他的杯子有所反应，也没有理会他的建议，面色平静，沉默许久后淡淡地开口，“我回来了，Murdoc。”他说，“不算你把我绑架过来，这回是我自己要回来的。不用管我是为了什么，我清楚是为什么。”他深吸一口气，把脑袋稍稍偏过去让脸朝向Murdoc，借着酒精的力量说了句。  
“刚才我们，好像还有什么事没有做完。”

🐋玖🐋  
2D一颗心却悬着，等待Murdoc的反应，他不知道Murdoc所说的需要究竟是什么，可刚才Murdoc眼神里从未有过的挚诚是那么真实，他也从不会说那样的话。2D害怕自己彻底误解了他的意思，便开始飞快给自己想些台阶下，比如继续清理他的伤口，或者和Murdoc去修配电箱，再或者…  
没有其他的了。Murdoc盯着他的眼睛，突然俯身过来，嘴唇直直吻住了他的。2D还没来得及反应，自己就被Murdoc的两臂架上了床去。  
就是这样。两人心里同时冒出了这么一句话。

Murdoc把他压在身底，手掌按在他光裸的胸前，手指从锁骨窝划过，在被平滑肌肤包裹的肋间游弋。指尖扫过那一点凸起时，2D立刻发出了尖锐的呼吸声，那小点也立刻挺硬起来。2D抬起手去解Murdoc衬衫胸口的扣子，又含住他的下唇，激烈地回应他的吻。唇舌间纠缠不清，水声咂啧。他们的动作热烈又急躁，像久别重聚的伴侣那样慌慌张张，迫不及待。当两人快要喘不过来气时Murdoc才松开他的嘴，顺着脖颈一路亲吻下去。  
2D嘴微张地喘息着，感受颈间令人颤栗的触感。空气胶着潮热起来，也许是电量不足，从地面上的灯筒照射出来的光也变得模糊暧昧。Murdoc脱掉了上衣，与2D肌肤相贴，两人发热的身体更加滚烫，拥在一起时有些灼人，却令人无比的安心。  
Murdoc玩笑似的一口咬在2D锁骨间，后者吃痛地倒吸一口气，含有报复性质地用指甲去抓挠他的背。越是这样，Murdoc就越不松口，稍稍用了力，2D简直无计可施，“别…Murdoc，你弄疼我了…！”他只能用飘忽破碎的声音表示抗议。Murdoc这下松了口，笑得有些阴险，“弄疼你的还在后面呢。”他说。  
2D听闻，呼吸更是加重了。他感受着Murdoc一路往下的唇齿触碰，所及之处泛起一片殷红。他吻过胸口两粒红实，含在嘴里细细啮磨，2D浑身酥软，发出低声喘息，手指在Murdoc背上无力地划动。Murdoc游离到了他的胯部，把手伸进裤腰里，向下褪去2D的裤子，他那被挑弄得坚硬起来的阴茎贴着小腹肿胀难耐。2D有些紧张，手指穿进了Murdoc的发间，当他感觉到自己被含住的那一瞬间，从口中溢出一声呻吟，死死抓紧了Murdoc的头发。  
湿热紧致之感猛然从顶端促狭而来，2D差点就控制不住早早缴械投降。接着，他整个被Murdoc包裹在了嘴里，几颗尖利的牙齿抵在柱身上，隐隐的威胁带给他从未有过的兴奋感。Murdoc吞吐起来，舌尖有意无意舔舐过那有着天鹅绒质感的头端，每一次都让2D浑身发抖，喘息不止。  
他开始给2D做扩张，用手指刮弄从口中流出的唾液，向下引去，湿润了2D紧致的后穴，在周围按摩着。又伸出一只沾满液体的手指，顶端抵住那小穴中心，慢慢探了进去。2D浑身猛的颤栗了一下，狭窄的甬道紧紧包裹住Murdoc的手指，伴随着他上方唇口间的刺激，有规律地收缩。  
接着Murdoc送进了第二根手指，有了第一根在其中充撑要容易得多。两根手指开始了缓缓的抽送，愈进愈深，2D的身体随着抽动而不自觉迎合着。更多津液顺着股沟流淌下来，透湿了那穴口，在床单上洇成一片。直到手指小穴能够完完整整吞入两根手指时，Murdoc突然把指头拔了出来。  
2D闷哼一声，像是不满人的抽离，腰肢左右难耐地扭动。Murdoc加快了口中的动作，深色的耻毛在他脸上刮擦，让他感觉很痒，挠得心里急躁难耐，下身的火热同样坚硬无比却得不到释放。身下的人模糊破碎的咽音使他的烈火燃烧更甚，大脑全然被情欲支配，失去了耐心。他把2D吐了出来，几乎是蹬掉了裤子，硕大之物弹跳而出，撸动几下顶端便流出了滚烫的前液。Murdoc抬起2D的腿，用那炙热顶住已经准备好了的穴口，低吼一声，挺腰进入。  
“Ahh——”  
2D脑内一片空白，浑身猛的痉挛一下，Murdoc的火热分身足够长，直接顶到了那致命敏感一点，快感散去后，他才后知后觉地感到疼痛。看样子是扩张做的不太充分，后穴鼓胀得厉害，又死死绞绕着Murdoc的阴茎，几乎活动不了。Murdoc被这吸力包裹着，快感直冲大脑，他从未造访过如此狭窄的甬道，就算最年轻贞洁的女人都没有2D这样紧致火热。他想缓缓抽出些，找到些缝隙好活动。  
2D被突来的痛感吓到了，与啃咬或击打不同，这是一种撞击带来的钝痛和张裂般的刺痛的混杂体，越是这样，他便越是紧张。Murdoc根本找不到空隙抽出自己，才发现身下的人紧绷着身体，咬着唇发出低低的痛呻。他用手臂圈起2D，把他拥在怀里，凑近他的颊边亲吻他紧闭的眼睛，吻到了眼角渗出的泪粒。Murdoc尽量放轻身下的动作，两手抚摸着、安慰着他让他慢慢放松下来。  
2D抬起脸够到Murdoc的唇，僵持的身体渐渐松弛。他的嘴角带了些笑容，因为他从来没有见过Murdoc如此温柔。虽然他知道此时越温柔，一会将会更加狂暴，但他仍感到，幸福。他的后穴也放松下来，不再绞窒，慢慢接纳了Murdoc。  
Murdoc往外退了一半，开始前后抽送，先是试探着、浅浅的。痛感减弱了，不久就直接消散无踪，取而代之的是轻柔的快感，像涨潮的水波般漫蚀着2D的身体，他也在这浪潮中完全打开了自己。Murdoc见人已准备好，腰间用起力来，加快了速度，也越进越深。2D的前端却肿胀难忍，便自己用手握住了，借着Murdoc的冲力惯性前后撸动着，前后的轮番刺激使快感倍增。2D的这一举动彻底燃起了Murdoc，他的动作更加剧烈。  
2D突然感到从背部伤口传来尖锐分散的疼痛，是残余的玻璃渣受了渐急的前后挤压，钻进创口深处。“…疼…uhhha……Murdoc……我的…我的背……”他嗓音破碎，语句不整。Murdoc见状停下动作，用手臂支撑着，把2D整个人翻了过来，背部朝上。姿势从传教士式变成了后入式，让Murdoc能抵达得更深，他倾身向前，扶着2D的腰继续开始他的撞击。不复疼痛后，2D也无暇再去管那些伤口，转而浸入了愉悦的汪洋大海。  
地上的灯闪了几下，忽的灭了，房间里陷入一片黑暗。那些幻象却再不敢肆犯，一旦稍稍逼近，就被氤氲在两人周围带着暗红色的潮热气息灼烧得远逃而去。黑暗中两人的身体轮廓像是散发着光芒，那光芒又像流淌着熔化了，完全融为一体。水声夹杂着撞击声和两人的喘息在房间里回响，愈来愈激烈。空气温度灼热滚烫，暧昧混沌。  
Murdoc捉起2D的两只手腕，在背后交叉拉住，用尽全力飞快地对着屁股顶出去又反拉回来，每一次都直直撞到尽头，深透准确。2D头晕目眩，嘴角溢出津液，感觉自己快被撞碎，身体破裂成无数片。无极快感铺卷而来，将他掩埋。他的手脚发软，像是被高高抛起，尚无法落下时又接着飞速上升，周而复始，直到被Murdoc送到顶端。  
2D尖叫一声，背部猛的弓起，身体有规律地一下下痉挛，后穴收缩，前端也尽数射在了床单上。Murdoc一声粗吼，同时在他的体内爆发。滚烫的精液满溢而出，顺着2D的大腿根向下流淌。直到2D不再抽搐，身子一软，趴倒了下去。  
Murdoc筋疲力尽，从身下抽出沾满体液的床单草草给两人清理一下身体，卷成一团随手丢在地上。2D已经趴着昏睡过去，Murdoc拉过被子来，侧躺在他的身边，想了想又伸出手臂，轻轻地搭在了2D的背上。  
夜在黑暗中沉静了。

🐋拾🐋  
窗外那像层纱一样盈柔的海水隐隐透着薄光。太阳将起未起，海面上的天空是月牙白。2D在这清晨中醒来了，睁眼看见的是灰蒙蒙的枕面，身边的Murdoc还笼罩在朦胧中，沉睡着。他偏了偏头，借着微弱的亮光看着Murdoc的脸。  
2D从未如此近距离的观察Murdoc。杂乱的发丝蓬蓬地丛着，下眼眶的眼袋充血泛红，脸颊周边长着深色的斑，扁平的嘴唇微微抿着。这张脸实在算不上好看，但是此刻的他面色安和，平日皱着的眉头也舒展开了，比起醒着的时候放松不少，看起来亲近了许多。这也是2D从未见过的。  
他也侧过身来，面对Murdoc，Murdoc的手臂还松松地搭在他的身上。这一切让2D觉得虚幻无比，但手臂甸甸的重量又证明了现实。他根本无法想象，就在昨晚——一个自己本该被幻臆毁灭的夜晚——他和面前这个男人，上床了。回忆起来实在疯狂，却又在情理之中。  
他像是睡够了。本想闭上眼再睡一个回笼觉，等待Murdoc把他叫醒。可他怎样都睡不着。窗外天光渐亮，充斥进房内，这下一切都看得清清楚楚了。  
2D把Murdoc的手臂挪开，轻手轻脚地下了床。宿醉让他的脑袋胀痛，站起来时才发现不只是脑袋，自己浑身都十分酸痛。站在床边回头看，房门是大开着的，只消出走几步，就能离开这个地下室。  
可去到外面的世界会让他觉得一切空壳虚假，只有待在这才能身浸于昨夜残余的空气中，带着涉骨及肤的热度和情绪的，潮靡的空气，是真切的存在。他又想着躺在身后床上沉睡着的Murdoc，不知为何，2D就是不会把他一人留在这里。  
他揉了揉太阳穴，捡起床脚堆成一团的裤子套上，又掂了掂那件破烂的上衣，已经穿不上身了，作罢。迈过散布在地面上的玻璃块走到窗边，看向海水之中。有几朵粉色的水母轻盈地向上飘去，身体闪着银光的小鱼成群结队倏忽往来，浅蓝透亮的海水在波浪中飘摇，光线粼粼。这样的早晨实在悠闲宁静得很，他见了此景，心情顿时清新舒畅，忘却了一身痛感。  
2D看得出神，柔和明亮的光线吸引着他，又像是打开了他脑内的什么东西。我该写点什么了，他想。整整一个星期过去，他终于有了想写东西的感觉了。  
那方小桌静静地倒在身边的玻璃碎块中，纸张撒了一地。2D弯腰搬起桌子放在了窗户前，尽量放轻手脚避免吵醒Murdoc，又捡起几张白纸整齐放好。他想找到那支笔，看见了笔盖的碎片却不见它的踪影。他只好一张一张掀起地上的纸，踮着光脚从地板的这处跳到那处。  
他在一堆丛着的纸张下找到了那支笔，也找到了那只被咖啡杯砸死的老鼠的尸体。2D看着那老鼠滞了一阵，默默地捡起笔把白纸重新盖上了。老鼠让他感到淡淡的悲伤，又无可奈何。他只好深吸一口气，站了起来。  
于是2D重新坐到了桌子面前。那笔从昨天就干了，写不出字来。他试着轻轻舔了一下笔尖，划写几笔，墨水断断续续地复苏，再舔了舔，直到那笔迹恢复原样。2D看着纸上的墨痕，两边嘴角往上扬起。  
他换了一张全新的纸，在顶端的正中央写下了两个单词。Green whale.

身后传来Murdoc迷糊的哼哼声，然后是被褥翻动的声音。Murdoc醒过来了。他先是发现身边的位置空空如也，蓦地一惊，睡意顿无，猛地从床上弹起。却看见2D正安安静静地坐在窗前，背影投入又专注。  
他下床来，越过地上的一堆堆杂乱走到2D身后，赤裸的上身和2D的背相贴，脑袋架上人肩，想看他写了些什么。2D正写到结尾，感受到人的接近和触碰，身子微微颤抖了一下。从皮肤相触传来的体温让他忽而思绪一闪，写下了一句。  
“I will be killed but I got the pleasure.”  
Murdoc见了这句话，又看到正顶端的标题，挑起一边眉毛，“为什么？”他不解，疑问道。2D同样也注视着这句突然出现在脑海里，完全偏离了主题的话，陷入了沉思中。  
Green whale  
Through the light light from the air.  
透过来自空气中的柔光  
Shining above the water.  
照耀着，在水面之上  
Light is away from me(break into waves).  
当光芒离我而去，飘散在波涛里  
It will destroy me.(tearing me apart).  
这将会毁灭我，把我撕碎  
The only whale is approaching.  
海底唯一的鲸鱼在靠近  
With the whispers and phantoms.  
擦过耳语伴着幻象  
Run away,dear,run away.  
逃离吧，孩子，逃离  
Into the Void.  
逃进虚无  
They will seize me, they will slay me.  
它们会把我抓走，它们会把我杀死  
Maybe I will be killed but I got the pleasure.  
也许我将会被杀死，而我却感到了愉悦  
他思躇许久，抬笔把标题里的whale一词划掉了。

顿时间，那些幻象重新出现在2D的眼前。他回到了鲸鱼那令人恐惧的胃里。但不久绿鲸猛的裂开了，恶心潮闷的胃袋被锋利尖牙穿破，高高的齿墙被撞断成两截，额前的探照灯掉出来漂浮在水中，闪着黄色的残光。混沌海水背景里出现了一只巨大的鲨鱼，与鲸鱼一样是暗绿色，但身体上遍布着深色斑纹与粗糙的伤疤。  
镜头飞速倒回。2D看见最初他被这鲨鱼猎获，含在嘴里，沉入深海之中。探照灯光亮起，剌破水浪的呼啸声里，锋利的矛箭穿刺它的鳍尾而过。它重重地撞在了捕鲨网上，网格收紧，勒出一道道血痕。它张开嘴发出痛嚎，把2D留在了深黑的海水之中。捕鲨船远去，昏黄的灯光消失在海水尽头。

随着那灯光的消失，2D从幻影里清醒过来，恍若隔世。沉默良久，他在划掉的单词旁边轻轻落笔写下shark。Murdoc低头看着他的头顶，看着他放下手里的笔呼出一口气，身子向后靠在了Murdoc的胸膛上。  
“到最后我才发现我到底在写些什么。”他说，“Not the whale,Murdoc.You're the shark.”

绿鲨将2D从破碎的胃中解救出来，再次噙在嘴中。尖利的牙齿刺破了2D的皮肤，流出绚丽的鲜血，在通透的水波里扩散。他却笑了。绿鲨轻盈地，载着他向墨蓝的水面跃去。

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> “stu，拿一把螺丝刀给我，一字的。”配电室里黑漆漆的，Murdoc夹着一把手电筒半个身子钻进配电箱里，满头大汗地敲敲打打。2D蹲在Murdoc身后的暗中，听Murdoc的使唤。他闻声慌忙在工具箱里摸索，找他要的螺丝刀。  
>  Murdoc接过2D递来的螺丝刀，片刻后从配电箱里钻了出来，一巴掌拍在2D的脑袋上。“这是什么？？你倒是教我怎么用十字螺丝刀拧开一字螺丝？！”他用手电照亮了那把螺丝刀的尖头，左右晃动着，白晃晃的光闪射得2D头晕目眩。  
>  2D捂着生疼的脑袋，委屈地嚷嚷，“Murdoc，看在昨晚的份上，能不能不要再打我了？”  
>  “不行，就算那样，你依然还是很欠揍。”Murdoc把螺丝刀扔到一边，打着手电找到了自己要的那种。回头看见2D仍然是一脸委屈，嘴巴撅得老高。  
>  “好吧好吧，不过就只有今天一天，就一天。”  
>  FIN


End file.
